Mystery Regeneration
by writer215
Summary: <html><head></head>The Doctor and his newest companion Michael cannot remember their previous adventure, and when The Doctor regenerates, they are determined to discover the truth I don't own Doctor Who. Otherwise Michael Fisher would be a canon character Tentatively complete</html>
1. Background

The Doctor (Peter Capaldi) has stopped travelling with Clara (Jenna Coleman), after she left him to be with Danny Pink. Shortly after she was dropped off, Michael Fisher (Charlie Rowe) wandered into the TARDIS and accidentally got dragged along without the Doctor knowing he was there. The two men worked together, and the Doctor accepted Michael as his newest companion.

This story begins after their fourth adventure together:


	2. Part 1

The Doctor awoke with a start. He was in bed, in one of the bedrooms on the TARDIS.

He stood up and straightened his jacket, which he was still wearing, and walked hurriedly out to the console room, where Michael was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Michael!" The Doctor cried out.

Michael stirred.

"What happened?" they both asked at the same time.

"I don't know. I can't remember." The Doctor said.

"Me neither." Michael replied.

Suddenly, The Doctor stood and stumbled backwards, landing on the steps.

His hand began to glow in a familiar yellow light.

"Here we go. Wish I knew why this time…."

"Doctor, what's going on?" Michael asked.

"I'm regenerating." The Doctor said.

He stood to full height, and let the energy spread throughout his body, until it flowed from both his hands and head.

**A/N: I'm not posting part 2 until I get a review. Preferably constructive criticism or just generally positive**


	3. Part 2

When the energy faded, The Doctor had changed into an even older man.

"Doctor?" Michael asked.

"Ob-viously." The Doctor replied.

"What happened?"

"I don't know Michael." The Doctor said.

He went to the console and began typing at the computer.

"I've set the course for our last location." The Doctor said.

He looked at Michael. Though this new Doctor looked to be older than the previous one, Michael could still see the fire in his eyes.

"Now, I've got to get out of this infernal outfit." The Doctor said, and he stalked off into the bowels of the TARDIS.

When he returned, he was dressed in a blue oxford shirt, buttoned up most of the way, a traditional black suit jacket, black pants and dress shoes.

"How do I look?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, I don't swing that way." Michael replied.

The TARDIS landed.

"Let's find out what happened." The Doctor said, leading the way out of the TARDIS onto an island resort.

"What the?" Michael asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied.

A pretty secretary approached them.

"Back again, eh?" she asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said curtly.

"It seems we have forgotten what happened here before."

"Ah, but that's the point of this place." The secretary said.

"Circe applies whatever changes you might wish to make to your physicality, at the cost of your memory. You, Doctor requested that you be slightly older than you already were, though I have no idea why, and Circe obliged."

She turned to Michael.

"As for you, Michael Fisher, you requested that Circe removed your ability to grow facial hair, and I must say it worked well."

"Well, that supplies our answers. Back to the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

He and Michael turned and began to walk back quickly, but they were surrounded by security guards.

"Oh, Damn." The Doctor said.

He drew the sonic screwdriver and spun in a dramatic circle, making each and every guard's gun completely useless.

"Run." He said to Michael, and they went full speed for the TARDIS.

Once they had taken off, Michael asked:

"I guess we'll never fully get our memories back, then?"

"I suppose not." The Doctor said.

"Well, you wanted to be older, for some reason, and I wanted to stop shaving, I do know that much. Maybe it's not important." Michael said.

"It is important." The Doctor said.

"I hate not knowing things."

"Fine, let's go back then." Michael said. He set the course for the resort and pulled the lever.

The Doctor reached into his coat pocket, but the object he was looking for was not there.

"They took the sonic!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Well, we've got to go back now." Michael said.

"They've probably destroyed it." The Doctor presumed.

He pressed a few keys on the council and a new Sonic Screwdriver popped out.

Much like his 'forgotten' incarnation's Sonic, this screwdriver was sleek silver, with an orange light rather than red.

"There we go." The Doctor said. He tucked the new sonic back into his coat.

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor and Michael exited.

This time, the Doctor had maneuvered the course of the TARDIS so that it would land inside the facility rather than outside.

"Let's go." The Doctor said.

They snuck through the facility as quietly as possible.

As they searched for answers, Michael's thoughts turned to this new Doctor. He was somehow the same, but also very different. When it came to looks, he was almost ten years older. Of course, Michael knew that the Time Lord was much older than his body looked.

The Doctor pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at a door and it clicked open, before the duo entered.

"Here we are." The Doctor said.

Inside the room were two operating tables, and standing at the window, looking out was a woman in a white doctor's coat.

"Hello Doctor." The woman spun around.

**A/N: Thanks to **darkvane **for the review. In reply, it was meant to go fast. Part 1 is only the pre-credits teaser. Part 2 slows down quite a bit. **


End file.
